There are numerous exercise equipment options for home use on the market, all of which target specific or multiple muscle groups, but none that are known by the inventors that can be utilized in the numerous ways that the disclosed embodiments of a portable multi-purpose whole body exercise device can be, for general fitness, therapeutic aid, rehabilitative aid, and exercise.
One such device is a Multi-purpose Exercise Device U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,248 to Vani (1997), comprising a cylindrical pillow (12) and a pair of handles (14) that extends beyond the lateral portions of the pillow. Each handle is attached to the ends of flexible tubing (16) that runs through the core of the cylindrical pillow. While you can perform some exercises with the device you are limited in range of motion and orientation of resistance.
Another device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,175 to Lin (2005) which discloses an Exercise Balance Trainer comprising an elongated hard board (20) connected to a resilient ball body (10). The board has a plurality of through holes (24) that may receive flexible ropes (31, 32). The flexible ropes have handgrips (313, 312) attached to one end. The body ball is a dome shape resilient body attached to one side of the board. The disclosed embodiments of a portable multi-purpose whole body exercise device provide an improved way of exercising with a cylindrical roller that the spine can be aligned with during exercise with or without balancing.
Another device U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,998 to Siaperes (2003) is a Multipurpose Exercise Apparatus that is rectangular in shape with a box-like body and a hinged cover that can be raised in order for the user to be reclined on the device while performing resistance type exercises. The resistance is supplied by bands that attach to the side of the box frame, but the device is cumbersome and not easily transportable.
Another apparatus known as a Manually Operated Therapeutic Roller and Exercise Device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,687 discloses a cylindrical roller made of hard material hollow core with a foam rubber covering glued to the roller and a flexible rubber sheet secured over the foam rubber covering. A cylindrical rotatable shaft is secured to each end of the cylindrical roller that allows for rotational motion between the core and shaft. Extending through a socket in each end of the shaft is a grip handle that is attached to an elastic cord. The elastic cord extends from said first socket internally through the shaft to a return pulley secured to the opposite socket and is attached to the opposite internal lateral surface of said first socket. This device is also limited in capability because the elastic cords are in fixed locations and cannot be relocated for increased exercises.
Another device is known as a foam roller. The foam roller is well known to the fitness and rehabilitation industry and is seen in nearly every gym today. The foam roller is used for stretching and flexibility improvement as well as for rehab of the pine, core trunk muscles, and limbs. While a foam roller is easily transportable it is limited in what exercises can be done with the roller alone, whereas the disclosed embodiments of a portable multi-purpose whole body exercise device provide attachable accessories which can be utilized for a wide range of exercises.
Another style of exercise, Pilates, is a form of exercise that develops and strengthens core muscles by conducting certain movements of the body and limbs with applied resistance and in particular physiological posture to attain improved postural control and core strength. Exercises are conducted that focus on core muscles and muscle control during prescribed movements with the use of proper breathing techniques in order to strengthen muscles and prevent injury. Injury recovery is one of the key goals of the Pilates method.
Disclosed embodiments of the current invention incorporate a unique configuration that allows for a wide range of general fitness, Pilates type, therapeutic, rehabilitative, and core strengthening exercises for the beginner all the way up to one advanced in the art of fitness Pilates and/or rehabilitative movements or exercises.
Existing equipment used for Pilates exercises are large and expensive and typically what you would find in a Pilates studio, not in one's home or with someone on the go like personal trainers. The ability to perform Pilates-type exercises while traveling would also be a tremendous benefit to those whose work life takes them away from home and their Pilates studio.
One such piece of equipment is known as the Pilates Reformer. The Reformer is a large device used for core strengthening exercises. The device is the size of a twin bed and is meant to be stationary, not portable. The device is constructed much like a bed frame with the dynamic portions secured to the inside of the frame enabling use for different Pilates exercises. This type of device is to be used for Pilates workouts in the studio or private gym setting and cannot be transported without great effort.
Another apparatus used for Pilates exercise, is known as the Cadillac. This type of device is another large device that is designed to be used in the studio or other stationary setting. It has a similar base frame to the Reformer, although it is taller and also has extension bars that run vertically off of each corner of the base frame, with a cross bar connected at the top of each vertical bar. Certain exercises and stretching routines are performed in conjunction with these extension bars, but again this large device is used in the studio setting and is very costly.
Thus, there is a need for a portable apparatus that allows individuals to perform general fitness, Pilates-type, core strengthening, therapeutic and rehabilitative exercises in the comfort of their own home or while traveling. Furthermore, there is a need for such an apparatus that is affordable and can be used within the personal trainer or rehabilitation setting or in the traditional gym class setting for group training.
Accordingly, the disclosed embodiments of a portable multi-purpose whole body exercise device have the ability to store accessories which are easily removed and configured to perform a wide range of general fitness, Pilates-type, core strengthening, therapeutic and rehabilitative exercises. The disclosed embodiments of a portable multi-purpose whole body exercise device can easily be transported with minimal effort. The disclosed embodiments of a portable multi-purpose whole body exercise device can also easily be setup with minimal effort. A wide range of adaptable accessories can also be utilized with the disclosed embodiments of a portable multi-purpose whole body exercise device that will enable the user to perform a wide range of exercises.